


What's the Buzz all About?

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PwP. All alone in the Dojima household the Protagonist is surprised by Adachi, who's off work early, and insists on finally seeing her room. He takes his time snooping before the real fun starts. My half of a fic trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Buzz all About?

Exams were soon approaching, so the Protagonist’s friends were much too occupied with studying to even think about spending time just hanging out with her. They would be more than eager to have her help them study in the library, but spending her afternoon there was really the last thing she felt like doing right now.

There was no daycare for her to work at today, or a reason to go visit the Fox, so she decided to just walk around town for a bit. It wasn’t unusual for her to not see Dojima, but even Nanako would be late coming home today. She had a group project for school and would be spending some time working on it at one of her partner’s homes.

After finally returning home the Protagonist sprawled out on the sofa, deciding to take advantage of the fact she could control the remote for once. She was so confident she knew the material there was really no need to brush up on it. Being lazy for once and taking it easy couldn’t hurt anything, right?

She hadn’t been home for long when her phone chimed. She checked and saw that it was text from Adachi, asking where she was. She replied promptly, letting him know she was home alone and bored. She waited eagerly for him to respond. Normally if he was texting her on a break it meant he would be asking her to come over that night.

A few minutes passed, then ten, and it was reaching fifteen when her heart sank and she frowned as she pocketed her phone. More than likely Dojima or someone else had interrupted him and he’d get back to her the next time he had a chance. She knew that, it had happened before, but now she’d be glum until that long awaited sound would occur again.

There was a knock at the door. It wasn’t soft enough to be Nanako having lost her key again, so the Protagonist wasn’t sure who would be dropping by at this time. She opened the door and her face completely lit up with her happy smile to see Adachi on the other side.

Her smile was always so infectious so Adachi could help returning it as she welcomed him inside, waiting for the door to shut before he pulled her forward and gave her a kiss.

“What are you doing here, Adachi-san?” she asked. “Your shift isn’t over yet.”’

“I got off early.” 

Adachi was just going to leave it at that, glad she didn’t ask for any details. True it had been a slow day, but Dojima didn’t want to look at him anymore after he’d nearly made him crash car over a spider dangling from the roof. After a good wallop to the back of the head he’d just told him to go home.

“I thought I’d take this opportunity to see your room,” Adachi continued.

A look of worry came over the Protagonist’s face. “Oh… Nanako-chan will be home soon, so I don’t think-”

“Then we’d better not waste any time,” Adachi interrupted, already on his way up the stairs.

“Adachi-san!” She hurried after him, grabbing his sleeve. “Nanako’s already made some comments about us in front of Dojima-san! If she catches you in my room…”

“I’ll be quick.” Adachi only stopped briefly to listen to her, unconcerned, before continuing.

Adachi was well aware that Dojima had been starting to get anxious over how well they were getting along. However, he also had too much faith in his partner and believed him when Adachi claimed the Protagonist had started to feel like a little sister to him.

“It’s nothing special really!” She wasn’t giving up. “Dojima-san had it furnished for me!” Nanako’s room was the closest, so she tried to pull Adachi over there. “Nanako-chan’s is really cute! You could just take a quick look in there!” She hurried over and opened the door to her cousin’s room. “She adores that Love Line poster I gave her and…” 

Adachi hadn’t followed her. He had located her room and opened the door, stepping inside. She let out a little gasp and hurried in after him, Adachi already snooping at her things.

“Am I the first boy you’ve had in here?” Adachi asked as he eyed the notes and dates circled on her calendar, noticing one day had mention of Yosuke. 

“Kanji-kun is the only other one,” she answered. “He taught me how to make a doll…”

Adachi could accept that; he still couldn‘t figure out if that kid even liked girls. “Do I even want to ask how much money you wasted trying to get these?” Adachi asked dully when he noticed her shelf of crane game winnings. 

She laughed sheepishly. “It’s not really that bad…” After all the money she’d gotten from jobs, dungeon exploring, and as occasional gifts from her uncle when she did well in school she still had plenty left over. She almost asked Adachi if he needed any help money-wise, but realized how insulting that would be. “Oh!” she gasped, blushing when without hesitation he opened her drawers, stopping when he found her underwear.

“I’m curious how many of these of I haven’t seen,” he explained as he looked them over, feeling the materials to see which one he liked best. “Wear this next time,” he said as he picked up a pale pink pair with white bows on each side.   
“Y-yes…” He’d demanded pictures of her in nothing but her undergarments multiple times, but somehow this still managed to embarrass her, plus she couldn’t shake her worry of being found together, but she knew he wouldn’t leave until he’d scoured every corner. Her room was quite small, so it shouldn’t take long.

Adachi noticed that as well, wishing he could see her room back in the city instead. It had to be more impressive than this which only had a few bits of her influence here and there. She probably didn’t spend much time in here with how busy she was.

When he reached her futon Adachi wasn’t going to linger, realizing it would be easier to have some fun on the couch instead, when he spied something sticking out from underneath it. 

“What do we have here?” He crouched down and pulled it out with one quick motion, his face contorting into an odd smirk before he burst out laughing. 

“No!” Her face reddened and she was almost instantly in tears to see Adachi had discovered the yaoi manga she’d been looking through before going to sleep last night. Usually she concealed them better, but her alarm hadn’t gone off that morning and she was running late for class. Of course that had to be the one day Adachi barged in.

“So this is what you get off to when I’m not around?” He sounded as if he were taunting her, shaking it in front of her face, swiftly holding it above her head when she tried to grab for it. “Now we’ve got our alibi! If Nanako-chan comes home I’ll tell her what a pervert her ‘Big Sis’ is, possessing adult material she’s not quite old enough to have!”

“No! Please!” Out of desperation she jumped at it, Adachi inwardly admiring how nice her breasts looked when they bounced. 

Adachi turned his back to her and started paging through the book. “These boys look young! Do imagine your friends in scenarios like this?”

She didn’t answer, grateful Adachi couldn’t see her face. She’d never admit it, but there were time she couldn’t help but pair up her male friends. She never saw Kou and Daisuke with any girls despite being so popular, and she thought Teddie and Yosuke looked so cute together as well.

As fun as it was to tease her, seeing two young boys in the midst of foreplay wasn’t exactly Adachi’s cup of tea. The Protagonist was relieved when he shut the comic, but grabbed his suit when he started back for her futon.

“I’ll put it away,” she insisted, gripping the side. “I’ll hide it in a better place so this doesn’t happen again.”

Adachi eyed her suspiciously; she was obviously hiding something else. He let go of the book, but then quickly flipped over her futon to see if anything else was underneath. He looked disappointed when he didn’t find anything. 

“You see? I don’t…” Her jaw dropped, her face went completely pale, and she made a small squeak as the comic slipped out of her hand when suddenly the object she feared Adachi would discover fell out of the futon and on to the floor. Hopefully he’d just make a few crude comments and let it be…?

Adachi picked it up and frowned. Some dirty comic books he could deal with. Hell, he’d had some as well at a younger age before he’d been able to get his hands on the real stuff. But to find her vibrator erased his fantasy of her pleasuring herself with her digits while thinking about him. Worst of all was imagining her getting off to it. 

The clear purple toy was small and discreet, perfect for a horny high school girl not living on her own yet. It had a loop to slip onto the ring finger, nubs to pleasure any area they were place one, and an intensity setting. 

“Do you prefer this over me?” Adachi asked.

“Of course not!” She answered quickly. “I’ve used that since before we met! Sometimes we can’t be together for awhile, so I- Oh!” she barely caught it when Adachi tossed it to her.

“Show me.” 

“W-what?”

“Show me how you use it.” Adachi crossed his arms, looking at her expectantly. 

She felt like she was going to faint as her gaze drifted from Adachi’s firm eyes that were locked on her down to the vibrator. “It’s probably out of batteries; I haven’t changed them for awhile.”

“Then check.”

She switched it on, a low buzzing making her stomach drop. “Nanako really will be back soon.”

Adachi grabbed the chair from her desk and propped it against the door handle. “Anything else?” If anyone did come home and he was stuck hiding up here it would be a small price to pay for the show he was determined to witness.

She tried hard to think. “…No,” she answered quietly, admitting defeat. 

“Well?” He asked when she just stood there.

“I… I can’t!” She’d done a lot for Adachi, but playing with herself in front of him was something she wasn’t ready for; she’d never even imagined doing such a thing. It was hard enough to stop feeling awkward about using it under the same roof as her uncle and cousin; an audience would be way too much.

Adachi lunged forward, grasping her shoulders and roughly forcing her down on to the futon. Before she could utter a word Adachi had her shirt pulled up and her bra soon went along with it, leaving her torso bare. 

She couldn’t tell if he was upset with her as he tore the vibrator out of her hand so she stayed quiet and watched him nervously as he set it on low before turning it on.

“Something like this?” He asked coolly as he placed it over her left nipple, making her squirm and bite her lip. She’s gotten good at keeping her moans quiet and to a minimum, but having Adachi use it on her made it that much better. 

He watched her for a moment before turning up the intensity and rubbing it on her in a circular motion, this time getting a soft sound of pleasure out of her in response. Not to be outmatched by a machine he brought his mouth to her right side, gliding his tongue over her free nipple before giving it a gentle suck. 

“Adachi-san…” She purred his name in delight as she ran her fingers through his hair. He wasn’t one for foreplay, so this was an absolute treat. 

She was always helpless when Adachi put his hands on her, her body getting hot and her juices flowing from his touch. He continued to massage her with the vibrator, giving her other nipple a small bite and a gentle tug with his teeth before stopping.

“I’m the winner here, right?” He asked, his face close enough that she felt his breath on her cheek.

She nodded, so he ran his fingertips down her core and over her skirt, flipping it up to find white panties that had paw prints, cat faces, and balls of yarn printed on it. He was all to used to seeing her wearing things like that, which was why he’d developed a habit of instructing her what to put on and had even bought her undergarments that weren’t so childish.

At least with the white it was easier to see the damp spot on her crotch, making him grin. He felt so proud of himself over the ability to always make her soaking wet. He gripped the side of her skirt and removed both it and her panties, choosing to leave her black thigh highs on, liking how they dug ever so slightly into her skin.

“Spread your legs for me.”

She was enjoying this too much to protest any further. She obeyed immediately, opening herself up to him.   
“She’s just your cousin, but I wonder if Nanako will turn out anything like you,” Adachi mused, making her wait. “She really looks up to you. When she gets older, it would be interesting to see how she’d react if she found out how depraved her Big Sis really is…”

“It’s just our secret,” she reminded.

“Yeah, that’s right…” 

Their shocking, taboo, filthy little secret that would land Adachi behind bars if Dojima didn’t kill him first. His risk had paid off big time; he’d landed himself the hottest piece of jailbait he’d ever seen and she put with things adult women would never let him do. He was the first and only guy she’d ever let put his hands on her so she had no idea some of his turn-ons were downright sadistic. 

Her entrance was dripping, practically begging for his cock, but he wasn’t through yet. He slid a hand up her thigh and stroked her upwards to her clit, getting a satisfied moan when he thumbed it. Adachi fired up the vibrator again, keeping the setting low as he pressed it against her, but gradually increased it to its max.

The Protagonist arched her back and let out a moan so lewd the overacting women in the many pornos Adachi had seen could never match it. Jealously crept up on him; she hadn’t wailed like this for him even during their most intense intimate moments together. Out of spite he withdrew the vibrator before she came, scowling and resisting the urge to throw it out the window instead of placing it to the side.

“W-wait…” She barely managed to say, nearly out of breath, her chest heaving. “Aren’t you going to…?”

“You can finish yourself off,” he answered icily. 

“I want YOU, Adachi-san. Please.” She reached forward and grabbed his sleeve to stop him from getting up, looking at him with pleading eyes. “It’s never that good when I use it myself.”

Adachi still looked unsure so she kissed him, sliding her hands down to unlatch his belt. He seized her wrists and finished it himself, pulling out his already hard cock. He gotten completely worked up from watching her, intending to take care of it in the bathroom when he’d been upset, but she’d convinced him she craved his dick over everything else.

He wasn’t gentle about shoving himself into her all the way, eliciting a cry of ecstasy in response. Her nerves were going crazy from what he’d done to her and at last having him inside of her was making the Protagonist nearly delirious with pleasure. She couldn’t resist wrapping her legs around his torso to keep him close.

Adachi had never seen her lose her composure this much. She loved to play “little miss innocent” still with him, looking at him with teary eyes during sex despite wanting it even worse than him sometimes. Now she couldn’t stop calling his name and bucking her hips, a trickle of drool making its way down the corner of her mouth.

He felt himself about to come. Normally Adachi would release all of himself inside of her, but today her sweet tits looked like an irresistible target. Her hold had loosed enough for him to pull out and completely release himself all over her breasts with a deep groan.   
The Protagonist had came multiple times, completely exhausted. Her eyes were shut, so Adachi couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this. He quickly got his phone out and snapped a photo of her before getting a few close up of her pussy that was glistening from how wet she was and the strings of his semen covering her breasts. She was a complete mess right now; he’d never been more turned out. He thought about going in for seconds but knew this time he really was pushing it. 

“I think I’ve seen enough now,” Adachi said as he tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped up his pants. 

She opened her eyes but couldn’t respond and barely moved, feeling like she’d been literally fucked senseless. 

Adachi removed the chair and opened the door, shutting it behind him as he steeped into the hallway. There he froze upon seeing Nanako looking up at him with concern in her eyes. They’d both let their guards down to the point where they hadn’t even noticed the doorknob jiggling from a tiny hand trying to get inside.

“H-hey, Nanako-chan!” Adachi greeted with an awkward wave. “Did you have a good day at school?”

“Is she sick?” Nanako asked, ignoring the question.

“Huh?”

“I heard her moaning. Does she have a tummy ache?” Nanako had one recently herself, thinking that maybe she’d somehow passed it on.

“Yeah!” Adachi could work with that. “I happened to see her walking home from school. She didn’t look good so I picked her up and helped her to her room.”

“How come the door was stuck?”

“Was it?” Adachi asked innocently. “I got out just fine.”

“Hmmm…” She had pushed at it with all her strength and hadn’t felt it budge.

“Listen, she’s pretty embarrassed about it, so let’s keep this between us, OK? She didn’t want you and Dojima-san be worried if you found out she’s not feeling well. It was probably just something she ate; I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s back to herself in no time.”

Nanako nodded. “Can I do anything to help?”

“Just let her sleep it off.” Adachi gave Nanako a friendly smile. “Well, I’d better get going. See you.”

“Thank you for taking care of Big Sis!”

“No problem.” He couldn’t help smirking as he passed the oblivious girl. It was his pleasure.


End file.
